Where it all started
by slhdancer12
Summary: Deuce just went through a tough breakup and relies on Ty to comfort him. Little does anyone know that Ty liked Deuce as more than a friend. This is the day that he expresses his true feelings, this is where it all started
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction story! Tell me what you think, sorry if there's typos my computer is hell so I'm writing this on my iPod... Enjoy! **

**Your new girl Slhdancer12**

Where it all started

chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer day in Chicago. Everyone was out talking, walking, and getting excited for the summer Chicago fair, everyone but Deuce. Deuce was over at his best friends Ty's house sobbing into his lap. Deuce just went through a messy breakup with Dina, who was his girlfriend for 2 years. Even though he did everything for the love of his life he was never enough for Dina.

Deuce felt like a burden to Ty. He could be out with friends, dancing, or going to the mall to get girls, which he did on a weekly basis. Little did anyone know Ty enjoyed comforting and being there for his small Cuban friend. He always liked Deuce as more than a friend but never showed it to anyone. This was one main reason Ty would date every girl in the school Just to get the boy off of his mind.

What really threw Ty off was when Deuce began dating Dina. He never liked the spoiled Jersey girl. But this was the day, now was Ty's chance to reveal his feelings for his best friend.

"Shh, shh, it's going to be ok". Ty said while petting Deuces jelled up hair. Deuce looked up with red puffy eyes and tears running out of his eyes.

"No, no it won't be ok. I loved her with all my heart, I gave her everything, and she just betrayed me".

Ty sighed when Deuce put his head back down and started leaking a new set of tears. "Well I know someone else who likes you". Ty trying to cheer him up. Deuce looked up happy to hear what he heard.

"Who"?! He asked excited. Ty shook his head at Deuce.

"They told me not to tell you".

Deuce scrunched his nose a little mad they he won't tell him.

"Tell me"! Deuce whined.

Ty ty smirked at how little kiddish Deuce was acting. This was one of the manny thinks Ty loved about him. "Ok well it's someone you know, and you've known them for a while". Ty said trying not to give it away to much.

Deuce thought for for a while before answering. "Is it Cece or Rocky"? Ty shook his head before looking back down at the anxious Deuce.

"Do you want me to tell you"? Deuce nodded his head excited to hear what girl at school liked him, or what he thought was a girl. Ty took a deep breath and looked into Deuces eyes. "Ok". He said.

Ty continued to look into Deuces eyes which showed confusion in every angle. He closed his eyes before leaning in to capture Deuces lips. His lips where soft and he could taste Deuces cinnamon toothpaste. Deuce on the other hand was shocked out of his mind. He never knew Ty loved him more than a brother way.

Ty pulled away and looked at Deuces big brown puppy dog eyes. "You know Deucey, I always liked you".

"Deuce looked back at Ty's chocolate eyes that sparkled and shined. "Really"? He asked.

"Yea. But the question is, do you like me back"?

Deuce smiled and nuzzled his head into Ty's chest. "Yea, yea I do".

Ty chuckled and lifted Deuces chin up to kiss him but Deuce put his hand in the way. "No, no, no, you never asked me to be your boyfriend yet". He looked at Ty with a seductive smirk.

"Deuce Martinez, will you be my boyfriend"? Ty asked.

"Yes I will". Deuce responded in a soft tone. They slowly led there lips together but pulled away when two girls screamed.

"YYEEESSS". Both boys jumped and turned to find Cece, and Rocky coming out if there hiding places.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is chapter 2. It's my first story so if it's kind of bad sorry and I'll try harder to make it better. Review to let me know how I'm doing. Love you guys!**

****Chapter 2

"How long where you watching"? Deuce asked jumping up and grabbing his hair. Rocky strode over to the couch and sat down with Cece following.

"When you stopped crying and Ty told you how he felt". Rocky said in a girly tone.

"Yea I'm just glad Ty told you how he felt before he blew up". Cece said playing with her hair.

Ty jumped up and looked at the two girls shocked. "Uhh, how did you know about that". He asked laughing because he was a little embarrassed.

"Well I knew because I'm Cece the match making cupid, duh". The red head said in a sarcastic tone.

"And I knew because I'm smart, and Cece told me". Rocky answered looking at Ty with a cheesy smile and glossy eyes. Deuce just stood there gritting his teeth and blushing a little.

"So does this mean we have to tell our parents now"? He asked not liking the idea of telling his dad yet.

"No baby we can wait to tell them as long as you like". Ty said walking over to Deuce and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Deuce chuckled while Cece and Rocky awed at how cut they looked.

"Ok but Ty, what about you reputation at school, aren't you afraid that you won't be popular anymore"? Deuce asked looking up at Ty. Ty's eyes widened and he healed on tighter.

"No babe that doesn't matter to me, I care to much about you to give a shit at what anyone thinks. As long as all of us are happy and our parents are ok with the relationship, then that's all that matters". Ty nuzzled his head into Deuces neck making him chuckle again.

Cece and Rocky awed again and put there hands over there hearts. "You guys are so sweet together". Cece said. Rocky nodded her head in agreement and made a kissy face.

Deuce blushed a little when he felt Ty sucking on his neck and leaving a red hickey. He pulled the shoulder of his shirt up to examine the mark. "That's going to be fun to explain to my parents".

Everyone started laughing until Rocky checked her phone. "Ok well me and Cece have to go to the studio so you guys can have some alone time". Rocky said grabbing her friends wrist and pulling her out the front door.

"Bye live birds"! Cece said closing the front door.

Deuce sat on the couch and took a deep breath. "Well that was different". He said. Ty didn't answer and instead sat down next Ty Deuce and kissed him on the lips. "Baby what are you doing"? Deuce asked when Ty pulled away.

"I'm taking advantage of the alone time we have together". Ty said rubbing Deuces cheek.

"Yea but wha if your parents walk in and see us"? Deuce asked. Ty thought for a moment before standing up and grabbing Deuces wrist. They both walked into Ty's room and closed the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys review and tell me how I'm doing. Thanks for your comments. **

Chapter 3

Ty closed his door and turned to find Deuce sitting on his bed uncomfortable. "Babe what's wrong you look scared"? Ty sat down next to Deuce and pulled him into a hug.

"Nothing it's just how will my dad react to this, he doesn't like you as my friend so what will he think when I tell him your my boyfriend"? Deuce took a deep breath and tilted his head on Ty's shoulder.

"Deuce like I said as long as we are happy then it doesn't matter. If worst comes to worst and he kicks you out then you could stay here, my parents would be ok with that". Ty said trying to support the boy in his arms. Deuce smiled at how generous Ty was being.

"Thanks baby". Deuce kissed Ty on the cheek and rolled out of his arms into his stomach. Ty did the same and kicked his feet up. "So Ty when you said you always liked me"? Deuce blushed a little and looked at Deuces big brown eyes again.

"Since the day I met you" He responded.

"But what about all the girls you dated, didn't they mean anything to you"?

Ty looked down and took a deep breath before looking back up. "They where just a distraction, but as I got older I knew it wasn't working. But when we first met we where just ten so I didn't really know what love was. I was always to afraid to tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friend ship". Ty smiled to himself that was something he kept inside if him for a while.

Deuce was shocked but flattered at the same time when that came out of Ty's mouth. "T-Ty I never knew you felt that way about me for that long. I always thought of you as a lady's man and someone to break a girls heart. I never though you would fall for me". Deuce felt himself tear up a little when he said that but held them in.

Ty smiled and wrapped his arm around Deuces shoulder and pulled him in for a hug and kiss. "I always loved you and always will love you". He said. Deuce chuckled and kissed Ty's neck.

"I love you to".

Ty sat up and leaned down to kiss Deuce. Deuce responded and started moving his lips with Ty's. Ty asked for entrance and they started battling, a battle that Ty won with ease. He started kissing Deuces neck and made another mad red hickey right above the first one. He kissed his way down to Deuces collar bone causing Deuce to giggle uncontrollably. "Ticklish are we". He asked in a deep voice.

Deuce just smiled innocently knowing what was going to happen next. Ty put his hands up and bent his fingers before pouncing on Deuce. "No, ahhhh, please"! Deuce screamed laughing uncontrollably. Ty continued to tickle him and found spots where Deuce was more ticklish and less ticklish.

"What's the password"? Ty asked trying to talk over his boyfriends insane laughter.

"I love you". Deuce said begging for him to stop. Ty stopped and sat up crossing his arms.

"Say that again". He demanded and looked at Deuce with a perverted smile.

"I love you". Deuce spoke in a serious but still sexy voice and looked into Ty's eyes. Ty smiled and leaned down to kiss Deuce one more time.

"I love you to". They both sat up and agreed to go back into the living room. Deuce got up first to open the door and found Ty's dad standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and his face red from anger.

**Ok guys thats the end of chapter 3. What do you think Ty's dad will do and how will Deuces dad react when he finally tells him. Let me know and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's chapter 4. Review to tell me how I'm doing, I'm thinking of writing another story. Review, thanks for reading. **

Chapter 4

"Uh, h-hey Mr. Blue how's it going"? Deuce asked trying to sound calm.

"How am I doing, how am I doing! Is that all you can say, I just heard everything you two said in there and I am not happy"! Ty's dad said with anger bursting out of his pores.

"Dad I'm sorry". Ty screeched trying no to cry in front of his dad.

"Is that all you can say? No son of mine will be a fag, Ty. As soon as your mother gets home we are having a serious talk".

Ty's dad was now more angrier and scarier then he ever was. If the moment couldn't get any worse Ty's mom walked through the door while he was talking. "Honey what are you talking about"? She asked putting down her bags. She walked over to the three others and could feel the denseness in the air.

"Well your son here has started some kind of mushy relationship with this stupid Cuban sissy". Ty's dad said looking at Ty and Deuce. Ty couldn't take it anymore and had to step in.

"Hey your not going to talk about my boyfriend like that"! He said walking closer to Deuce and grabbing onto his waist. While Ty was confident Deuce was scared. He never saw Ty and his dad fight like this before and didn't want to. Ty's mom put her head down and back up.

"Honey listen to me". She said in a sweet tone holding onto her husbands arm. But as she began speaking it got more demanding. "You cannot speak to Deuce, Ty, or to anyone like this. Ty is our son and we will love him and support him through anything. He is a young man and can decide in who he wants to date".

The room was silent, Ty's dad was furious. The two boys had shocked looks on there face. Ty's dad shook his head and went into his room with the door slamming shut.

The room remained silent until Ty's mom spoke up. "In glad you finally told him how you felt before you blew up". She put her hand on her hip.

Ty blushed a lot and rubbed the back if his head. "You knew about that"? He asked blushing even more.

"Of coarse I knew honey I'm momma blue I know everything that happens in my house. Besides I know you more than anyone so I can tell when you like someone. To be honest I'm glad you have Deuce, I couldn't stand to see you bring home another one of those stupid girl from school here". Ty laughed and looked at Deuce who was still silent.

"Am I the only one who didn't notice". Deuce asked looking up at Ty.

Ty's mom chuckled. "I'm afraid so sweety". She fixed Deuces collar and found a new decent sized hickey staring back at her. "This better be the only place you have these". She jokingly asked.

Ty chuckled. "Yea ma".

"Well good now I'm going to go calm you father". She walked into the room where her husband was thinking.

Deuce stepped forward ward and looked at Ty. "Wow that was different". He said.

"Yea well that's my mom". Ty said. Both boys giggled until Ty grabbed Deuce by the waist.

"What are you doing"?

"I never said I'm done with our alone time, I'm going to show you how much if a man I can really be".

Deuce giggled and closed the door behind, the only thing shielding them and their privacy.

**Well guys that's the end! Like I said before I have to write and publish this on my iPod so I'm sorry for any typos. Review and tell me how the story was. **


End file.
